Natural Justice
by Neo Draco
Summary: Haruka's past returns to haunt her, taking the one person she cared most for.  Now she must rebuild her life and seek the justice she has been denied
1. Chapter 1

Haruka slammed the trunk of her car, which was fully loaded with baby formula, shut. Why Michiru had thought Haruka any good at dealing with babies was beyond her. She had been told to buy baby formula, and so, buy it she did. Never mind the small detail of what kind of baby formula. Who knew there would be so many different kinds, loaded down with so many vitamins and minerals and things she couldn't ever dream of being able to pronounce correctly. She had bought every kind the store had. Let Michiru sort it out, it served her right.

Haruka got behind the wheel and rubbed her eyes. Taking in baby Hotaru was, if nothing else, a test of patience. The baby had led to a lot of sleepless nights and it was always her "turn", never Michiru's. Having a baby will be fun, Michiru had said. Haruka damned that woman for her silver tongue and damned herself for loving every bit of it.

Starting the engine, she waited a moment for the heater to kick in. Summer in the land of the rising sun had been wonderful, with it's bright days and warm nights and Michiru in butt-floss bikinis. But Old Geezer Winter had arrived with a vengeance. All she wanted now was bed. Thank the Kami for bed, with it's warm blankets and soft pillows and Michiru, who was both soft and warm, to curl up with.

The clouds hid the stars and moon from her. The sentimentalist in Haruka loved to lay out in the grass with Michiru and some wine and watch the heavenly bodies flow past. She hadn't realized, until recently, how much Michiru, her Michiru, had meant to her, made her feel whole. It was anyone's wonder how she had tricked that poor woman into loving her.

She began to pull out onto the road but stopped when a pair of fire engines rolled past, lights ablaze and sirens blaring. Somebody was most certainly having a bad night.

The cold air had, thankfully, kept most of Tokyo's residents inside. The streets were nearly deserted as Haruka pulled into the driveway of the home she shared with Michiru and, on occasion, their friend Setsuna. The lights were lit in only one room. Poor Michi was probably trying to get Hotaru to sleep. Haruka grabbed the bags from the trunk and went inside. Setting the bags on the counter, she began to sort through them, "Michi, I'm home." She called out to her lover.

"It's about damn time." someone other than Michiru replied.

Looking up, Haruka saw a well dressed man who didn't look to be much older than her, "Who are you? Where's Michiru?" she growled, surveying for the nearest weapon.

"You don't remember me, Haruka? I'm saddened. And after all of the years we spent together. As for your little girlfriend," the man gestured to one of the chairs and Haruka had to shift to see around the corner. Michiru sat in an armchair, bound and gagged, her eyes radiating terror as she sat, bowed and shivering.

"You bastard," she snarled, "If you hurt her-"

"Relax. I am a man of honor. I would never harm an innocent woman. Besides, if I had harmed her, I doubt you'd be willing to listen to my message."

Haruka's curiosity overcame her caution, "What message?"

"Yugisho-san wishes to speak with you."

"Why couldn't Yugisho-san come to my door and ask politely, or, failing that, ring the telephone."

The man chuckled at her glibness, "For Yugisho-san, this _is_ polite." He became serious once more, "You know that as well as I. You also know that nobody leaves the Yakuza, at least not alive. You will come with me at once, and we will speak with Yugisho-san about your reinstatement into our services. If you come willingly, Kaiou-san will live. If you don't...well..." he pulled a silenced pistol from concealment under his sport coat and pressed the muzzle to Michiru's temple. Michiru, for her part, remained remarkably calm.

Haruka's eyes widened, "She has done nothing towards you. Leave her be."

"You have no room here to make demands. Make your decision or I will make it for you. My patience wears thin."

"If I go with you, will you let her go?"

"On my honor-"

"You have no honor." Haruka spat, "Do not swear on that which you don't have."

The man smiled, "On my life, then, Kaiou-san will go free, and no harm will come to her."

Haruka sighed, defeated, "Then I will go."

"A wise decision." he cocked the pistol and fired. Michiru slumped to the side and fell from the chair.

"You bastard! You motherfucking, cock-sucking bastard! You swore she'd go free!"

Cold hatred filled the man's eyes to match the fury in Haruka's, "Do not think to question my honor, Tenou. You will learn that there is a terrible price to pay for what you have done."

Haruka reached onto the kitchen counter and seized a knife, "You go straight to hell, sir."

"Oh, after you. Ladies first."

White-hot pain stabbed into her abdomen as the man fired his pistol again. Haruka dropped to the floor, "Die slowly, Tenou. This is your lesson. To die slowly and think about how your unwise decision before, has led to catastrophe now." The man left only to return with two cans of gasoline, which he began to pour onto the floor, "Good-bye, Tenou-san. We will meet again, I'm sure."

"Be sure to wear bunny ears on your deathbed," she groaned, "So I can find you in hell and spend eternity kicking your ass."

"That's Tenou Haruka for you, resistant until the very end." He lit a match and dropped it on the carpet, which immediately erupted into flames.

l-l-l-l

Ami pulled up the collar of her coat against the winter chill. She couldn't wait to get home, to her warm apartment, and get some sleep. The University was tough and took a great deal of energy. Luckily, there wasn't a great many evils to fight anymore, perhaps their reputation as defenders of Earth had worked around the galaxy. Evil was avoiding the tiny blue marble like the plague so there wasn't much need for the Senshi anymore.

She noticed that she was near Haruka and Michiru's house. She hadn't seen her favorite couple in quite some time, since they were so busy with the baby. She thought it wonderful of them that they had decided to adopt Hotaru to atone for trying to kill her. She checked her watch, it wasn't very late, perhaps a quick visit, just to say hello, wouldn't be out of the question.

As she neared their house, she noticed an odd shimmering in the windows. Perhaps Haruka and Michiru were having "Alone Time" together. If that was the case, she didn't want to disturb them. She began to turn back when she noticed something else about the odd shimmering. Ice flooded her veins as she realized that the house was on fire.

She charged the door, slamming into it shoulder-first, and broke it open. The training and conditioning she was going through was really beginning to pay off. She ran through the flames and nearly tripped over Haruka in the darkness. The woman groaned as she clutched at her stomach with one hand and Michiru with the other, "Haruka-san, what happened?"

"Michi," Haruka gasped.

Ami bent to check Michiru and gasped when she saw that half the woman's head was missing, "I'm sorry, Haruka-san. She's gone."

"Oh, God." The woman wept.

"Haruka, listen to me. Where's the baby? Where's Hotaru?"

"She's gone," Haruka continued to cry, "My Michi, you're so unfair."

Haruka, Ami decided, was probably in shock from her lover's death and from her wound. She hoisted Haruka onto her shoulders, making a mental note to thank Makoto for the training, and plunged through the smoke, out the door and across the street where she set Haruka onto the grass and tore a strip of fabric from her shirt, using it to bind Haruka's stomach wound, "We need to get you to the hospital." Ami mumbled as she tightened the makeshift bandage.

"No hospital, no police." Haruka gasped. Behind her, Ami could hear the windows shattering from the fire's heat, "Haruka, there's not much time left. Please tell me where the baby is."

Haruka mumbled something incoherent and passed out.

"Worthless," Ami growled, standing. She turned and raced back to the house to find Hotaru. As her foot touched the bottom step, the building exploded, launching her back across the street. Debris collided with her as she hit the ground hard. She rolled onto her stomach and stood, watching as what was left of the house collapsed.


	2. Chapter 2

**THREE YEARS LATER**

l-l-l-l

Haruka tipped the bottle of whiskey, pouring just a bit into the shot glass. She tossed back the shot and refilled it. How many shots had she been through? How many bottles? She had lost count long ago and some sober part of her mind, quiet in the drunken haze, whispered that she was probably nearing a dangerous amount of alcohol in her system. She didn't care, didn't want to care, not anymore. Another drink would bring her that much closer to being with her Michi once more.

A shadow of her former self, Haruka had spent most of her time, since the night Michiru died, drinking, and drinking, and drinking. When she wasn't drinking, she was getting ready to be drunk once more. She hardly slept anymore, only dozed in the drunken dreamless stupor. Every time she slept, she saw Michiru's face, saw her eyes when that bastard pulled the trigger, saw the fear and pain there.

She rarely ate, really only when somebody forced her. She couldn't remember the last time she had bathed or changed her clothes. It didn't matter, Michiru was gone, nothing mattered anymore. Haruka refilled her glass again and tossed back the booze, feeling the warmth slide down her chest, the only warmth she ever felt these days.

She winced as the muscles in her abdomen, injured long ago, flexed. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a bottle of prescription painkillers, Oxycontin, and swallowed one of the massive pink pills.

There was a knock at the door and Ami immediately let herself in. Ami was the only one who came to see Haruka anymore, despite her best efforts to keep the petite doctor away.

"What the hell happened to 'come in'?" she slurred.

"You never answer so I stopped bothering to wait." Ami quipped, setting several bags of groceries on the table.

"So why bother to knock?"

"Just to let you know I'm coming." she glanced at the bottle on the floor in front of Haruka. It was only a quarter of the way full now, "How many today?"

"I dunno. Lost count."

"And that's Ruka-speak for entirely too much." she said, snatching the bottle before Haruka could react and emptying it into the sink. She looked around the filthy single bedroom apartment that Haruka now lived in, "Y'know. There's still room at my place and I could use the help with mother."

Ami's mother, in recent years, had begun to succumb to Alzheimer's disease. At the rate she was losing her memory, she could no longer care for herself, which left Ami with the burden of caring for her.

"You know that I'd never go in on a deal like that." Haruka replied.

"Haruka, you need something to keep you occupied. Something to take your mind off of Michiru."

"I'll never forget Michiru."

"And I'm not saying you should. But you need something to help you move on. Michiru's gone, Haruka, and killing yourself is not going to bring her back."

"The hell do you know about it? There's nothing left for me here."

"You're wrong. The girls and I still care about you or, at least, I do. Why else would I continue to visit you, day after day, when I have more important things to do."

Haruka bristled at the comment, "I never said you had to come. Go ahead and leave. I won't stand in your way."

"Well," Ami replied, "That's the thing, Haruka. I'm not going to. I care about you too much to watch you throw your life away."

Haruka fished another bottle of liquor from beneath her sofa and opened it. "Says you," she replied, taking a swig.

Ami began to reach for the bottle, to take it away. Haruka held it out of her reach, "Do it and die," she warned.

Ami held up her hands in surrender, "Fine. You want to go on killing yourself, be my guest." She set a cell phone on the table next to the bags.

"What's that for?"

"In case you have an emergency. My number's already programmed in. You just-"

"I know how to work a cell phone."

"Yes, I suppose you do." she opened the door to leave, "If only Michiru could see you now. She'd be so ashamed."

Haruka watched Ami depart, pulling a pack of cigarettes out of her pocket. She lit one and settled back into the worn sofa. Ami had a point. Michiru would have never approved of Haruka's current lifestyle and would have probably left her standing if she were alive today. It had been three years and still the police hadn't come up with anything. The Yakuza were untouchable. They could do anything they wanted without fear of retribution. She remembered a promise she had made, to both herself and to Michi's memory. She had sworn to make them pay for the pain they caused. To make them fear the dark that had, for so long, been their ally. And then, she had gone and gotten drunk.

Holding the cigarette between her lips, she went over and began to dig through the bags. There was food, of course. Coffee, toiletries. She pulled out a bar of soap and stumbled into the bathroom to shower.

The hot water was invigorating. She had forgotten how good it felt to be clean. She washed the dirt and the grime from her and stepped out of the shower feeling like a whole new person. The water had even sobered her up somewhat. She dressed in clean clothes, which felt so wonderful and went back into the common room, returning to the bags to see what else Ami had brought for her.

She didn't know what had brought about this whole new aspect on life. Maybe Ami, in all of her perseverance, had gotten through with her opinion on Haruka's lifestyle. She began putting groceries away, moving the whiskey whenever it got in her way. She didn't realize how hungry she was until she saw the packet of steaks at the bottom of the bag. She loved steak and immediately set to work cooking them. Digging further through the bags, she discovered vegetables. Great, now she could make a salad.

l-l-l-l

As she ate, Haruka thought about what she was going to do now. The people who hurt her, Yugisho and his ilk, had to be stopped, before they hurt someone else. The police weren't willing to do anything, even though these men had been linked to several crimes. This had allowed them to act with impunity. She had made her decision. She would seek the justice that others ignored, she would give these men reason to fear the dark. She would become the vengeful spirit this world desperately needed. And why not? She had nothing left to lose. This made her dangerous, made her unpredictable. The elements of time and surprise were on her side. They had assumed they sent her away, with her tail between her legs, to wallow in self-pity. It had been true, for a time, but no longer. She grabbed the keys to her car and left the apartment. She had one more major errand to run, and then her work could begin.


	3. Chapter 3

When she was younger, before she met Michiru, Haruka wasn't the world's nicest person. In fact, she wasn't even in the running. She had come from a family that never had much money. There was barely enough to eat and never anything to spare on frivolities such as automobiles. Still, her desire to be a race car driver ran strong. She could never hope for a sponsor as she didn't have any experience, professional or otherwise. In her desperation, she had turned to the Yakuza, the Japanese Mafia.

They had agreed to become her back door sponsor, for a price. Haruka became a "Problem-solver" for them. Her job, put simply, was to solve any problems that they sent to her, usually with a Desert Eagle 44 magnum, and they paid her handsomely for her work.

This shady part of her past was one of the only secrets she kept from Michiru. Standing now before the door to her storage shed, she thought about how that woman had saved her life. Haruka pulled out the key she kept on a chain around her neck. Michiru had often asked about the key, to which Haruka would tactfully avoid with a mushy and lovey answer. She undid the padlock on the outside of the roll-up door, raised the barrier, and flipped on the lights.

Everything was exactly as she left it, with a thin layer of dust to show that her things had not been disturbed. The shed was bare except for a trio of heavy black chests and a duffel bag grouped in the farthest corner. The chests were locked with simple bolts, which she undid. Inside were all of her dark toys. Handguns, rifles, shotguns and explosives, all of the tools of her trade. The second trunk held money, in every denomination, about three hundred million Yen total, far more money than Michiru's fortune. Money that she had squirreled away during her "employment." The third trunk contained ammunition, of all types, exactly matched to her guns. Boxes of rounds gave way to spare magazines gave way to bandoliers for scatter rounds. Closing each of the trunks, she backed her car into the shed, where she could have a little privacy and began loading the trunks into her car. The duffel bag was last. She opened it to find exactly what she expected. Her prized black leather trench-coat, her black combat boots, black cargo pants, perfect for storing extra ammo, and her bow with arrows. She loved to use the untraceable arrows on close-range missions where stealth was essential.

Setting the bag in the back seat, she climbed into the car and returned to her apartment. It took three trips to move all of her possessions into the apartment, luckily, she lived on the ground floor. Something hard and boxy bulged from a pocket in the duffel bag and she opened it to find her cleaning kit. Happy at finding a new purpose in life, she began to clean, load, and stash her weapons. The AK-74 she settled into a convenient niche of a corner behind the sofa where it was easily accessed. The 44 mag, she slid into a drawer in her desk, that she had rigged to open with a solid thump of her fist in the right place. Grenades were hidden in little cubbyholes throughout the apartment. She slipped an Uzi 9mm automatic beneath the cushions of the sofa

Finished stashing her guns, she wandered around the apartment, trying to spot any guns that might be easily seen. Anybody who hadn't witnessed their stashing wouldn't have been able to find them. Returning to her sofa, she pulled a holster from the duffel bag. This holster was designed to fit in the small of her back, just above the waist of her jeans. She strapped it on and pulled out the final gun, a Colt .45 long-slide with laser sighting. She loaded the magazine, jacked the slide, and chambered a round.

All of the years of binge drinking had worn away at Haruka's stomach. She now suffered from acid reflux disease. From the amount that she had drank just today, along with the food that she had eaten, she now had a solid case of heartburn.

Plucking up her shot glass, she filled it with Milk of Magnesia.

"Tummy ache?"

Reacting with frightening speed, she thumb-cocked the hammer and aimed the gun into the shadows where the voice had originated. Nothing moved to attack her and so, she turned on a desk lamp and angled it into the shadows, curious who her nighttime visitor was.

Setsuna smiled as the light fell on her, "Hello Haruka."

Haruka relaxed her grip on the trigger, "Get out!" she snarled.

"And why would I do that? I haven't seen you for so long, my friend."

"Some friend you are, you didn't even try to interfere the night Michiru was murdered."

"You know the laws as well as I. You know that I am not allowed to interfere with the Time Stream."

"She treated you like a sister. She loved you, Setsuna. How could you not do something, anything, to save her life?"

"I am bound by the rules."

"You and your precious rules." Haruka sneered, "you'd take them over friendship? I hope your rules keep you company by the Time Gates. Now, get out. You're not welcome here."

"If I had had my way, Michiru would still be alive. I tried everything I could to protect her."

"Apparently not enough." Haruka stood and seized Setsuna by the collar of her jacket, marching her towards the door, "Get out and _do not_ come back. If I catch you in here again, you will not leave this place alive." she warned, shoving Setsuna into the hallway.

"You wouldn't kill me."

"Doubt me at your own peril." Haruka replied curtly, slamming the door.

She had no sooner sat down when there was a knock at the door. Haruka stood again, flung wide the door, and prepared to rip Setsuna a shiny new one, "I thought I told you to get lost?"

Ami cocked an eyebrow, "You did?"

She stood to the side, allowing Ami entrance, "Get in here."

The petite doctor wandered in, looking around the room. She didn't notice the Colt on the table, "You cleaned up." she observed, "And you look much better."

"Thanks," Haruka replied, swiping the gun off of the table and jamming it into the holster right as Ami turned around.

"What do you have there?" she asked.

"Nothing."

"I saw you pick something up."

"It was a piece of paper."

"It was a lot larger than a piece of paper." Ami replied, trying to reach around Haruka, who danced away.

"It was a folded paper."

"Of what?" she asked, reaching again.

"Nothing."

"Do I look stupid to you?" she asked, moving quickly and snatching the gun. She stared at it in wide eyed disbelief, "Where did you get this?"

Haruka gave the desk a solid thump, revealing the drawer that hid the 44 magnum. She pulled out the heavy handgun and displayed it to the doctor, "The same place that I got this one." She set the gun down and pulled out the AK and the Mossberg combat shotgun, "And these." She set both back in their places, "Now, Ami. Give me the gun."

Ami took a step back, "No! You have plenty."

"Give me the gun before someone gets hurt."

"Somebody'll get hurt even if I give it to you. What the hell are you doing with an arsenal?"

"That's my business and none of yours." Haruka replied, becoming annoyed, "now give me the gun before I take it from you."

Ami handed the gun back and Haruka stuck it back in the holster.

"What are you going to do with all these guns?"

"What do you think?" Haruka replied, "I'm going after the guys who killed Michiru."

"Don't you think you should leave it up to the police?"

"The cops have had three years to close this case. They've done nothing except make excuses as to why they've done nothing. The Yakuza has the entire Tokyo Police Department in their back pocket."

"But you could be killed." Ami objected.

"So? I've nothing left to lose. I want their blood and I will have it or die trying."

"I can't believe what I'm hearing. I will not stand by and watch you kill yourself."

"You were perfectly content to watch all day while I was drinking." Haruka shot back, "How is this any different?"

Ami sputtered and blushed. She turned on her heel and left, slamming the door behind her.

Haruka settled back on the sofa. She had a very busy day tomorrow and needed her rest. She pulled out the Colt and laid it on her abdomen where she could easily access it in case she had any more visitors.


	4. Chapter 4

Haruka awoke to the sound of her cell phone, "Hello?" she mumbled.

"Haruka. Please. Help me. Please, they hurt me."

She sat straight up, "Ami?"

"Please. Please help me," the woman sobbed.

"Where are you?"

"Please. You've got to help me. They might come back,"

"Ami, honey, calm down. I can't understand you. Tell me where you are."

l-l-l-l

Haruka pulled into a rather seedy section of Tokyo called Kabuki-cho. It was a part of town filled with strip clubs, whorehouses and sex stores. Gangs were thick in this place. A group of local toughs had congregated on a set of stairs near where she parked her car. They eyed it a little too closely. Haruka drew the Colt and stood in such a way as to display it plainly, while pretending to look about. The toughs, having seen that she was armed, had second thoughts about messing with her. Slowly, they got up and dispersed.

Ami was hiding behind a dumpster down a particular alleyway, sobbing quietly. Her clothes were shredded. The poor woman had been attacked, dragged from her car, and raped. The gang that had attacked her had stolen her car, leaving her stranded. Haruka put a gentle arm around her shoulders and helped her to stand.

"C'mon," she coaxed, "Easy now. You're going to be okay."

Slowly and carefully, she helped Ami to the car. As they came up to it, they were accosted by the same gang of toughs.

"Your little whore caught it bad, huh?" one sneered.

"Piss off." she replied.

They answered with jeers and catcalls, "Maybe we'd like to have a little fun, eh? Don't be selfish. Didn't your mama ever teach you the virtue of sharing?"

"No. She was too busy fucking your daddy."

"Yeah." he shot back, "I remember him saying something about her being a dry hump. Luckily, she was wetter." he indicated Ami, who shivered violently.

"You did this?" Haruka asked.

"Yeah. Gave the little whore exactly what she deserv-" His words were cut off as Haruka drew her gun, stuck it between his teeth, and fired, blowing the top of his head completely off.

She moved with a terrible speed. She had become the righteous hand of Vengeance, here to smite the devils and vermin who had infested her beloved city. Every bullet found a forehead in which to take up residence and the entire gang lay dead at her feet before any one of them drew a weapon.

She looked about and saw that the street, once teeming with people, had become deserted. It was no matter. Murder was an everyday occurrence here in Kabuki-cho, even one of this size. She doubted it would make the papers tomorrow.

Holstering the gun, she climbed behind the driver's seat and drove off. She took Ami's hand, releasing it only to shift gears. The woman was silent as they traveled, staring down at her knees, which were scuffed and filthy.

"You're going to be okay, Ami. I'll take care of you."

l-l-l-l

Haruka knelt next to the bathtub, gently washing the filth and blood from Ami. The woman had been so good to her, and now, it was time to repay that debt by providing care and compassion, two things that were not in her nature.

Ami had not spoken a word since Haruka had found her, not made a sound aside from the occasional whimper. The moment they had returned to the apartment, She had ripped her clothes off and thrown them away, not wanting to see or feel the garments again.

Haruka had called Makoto from Ami's cell and asked her to watch over old lady Mizuno, not giving any more information than she had to, explaining that there was a situation and that Ami would be staying with her for the time being.

As she washed Ami, she murmured gentle words, trying to get the trembling woman to calm down. Ami had refused to make eye contact as she sat in the tub, pale and exhausted from her ordeal. Haruka had taken special care in washing between Ami's legs, which were bruised and bloodied. She had noticed that Ami's hand's and knuckles were beaten. The doctor had put up quite a fight.

"You've got nothing to be ashamed of," Haruka said as she helped Ami from her bath, "They did this to you. Despite what they may have said, you did not bring this on yourself."

"I feel so dirty." Ami whispered, fighting back tears, "They called me a whore, slut. They said this was exactly what I deserved, for being such a stuck up bitch."

"You didn't deserve a damn bit of this. That's bullshit and you know it. You're the victim here."

"You killed them?" she asked.

"Yes. They won't bother you anymore. They're paying for their crimes."

Ami blinked and dropped her eyes again, "I want a gun."

Haruka stood and left the bathroom. She returned with an old shirt, which she dressed Ami in, "You don't know how to use a gun."

"You could teach me. I saw what you did. You're very good."

"I don't consider that a compliment. I'd much rather know less than you. I'll tell you what we'll do. We'll sleep on it. And, if you feel the same way tomorrow, I'll outfit and train you."

Ami nodded her agreement, "I'm tired of being the victim. I want to be strong. I want respect, like you."

"No, I have fear, not respect. Respect and fear are not the same things." Haruka replied as she led Ami into the bedroom.

"They both have the same effect. Nobody bothers people who are respected and people who are feared."

Haruka took pity on her, "Trust me when I say, Ami. You want respect, not fear. Life is more pleasant that way."

Lying down, Ami curled up next to Haruka and dozed off. She slept restlessly, twitching and whimpering, occasionally crying out, as she continued to fight off her attackers in her nightmares. Haruka gently rubbed her back, which seemed to calm her. Ami was so much like Michiru in so many ways. They both had the same kind, devoted soul, both had the intelligence that made them so special, both had the same need to be held and comforted when their demons came forward. She held Ami tightly. The poor woman had enough on her plate already, trying to take care of everyone at once and leaving no time for herself. She needed help. Haruka would help her. She had failed to protect Michiru, she would not make the same mistake twice.


	5. Chapter 5

Haruka had found it impossible to sleep, her mind buzzing with thoughts on what she had to do. She knew Ami well enough to know that once the woman had made up her mind, nothing would change it. Carefully sliding out from under the sleeping Ami, Haruka went into her kitchen and set about the process of making coffee.

While the brew percolated, she rummaged through her many weapons, selecting a small fighting knife and a .357 revolver for Ami, and sat down at her small, beaten kitchen table. She cleaned the gun and sharpened the knife, using a yen bill to bring the blade to a razor's edge. It was an old trick a man by the improbable name of Wise had taught her.

Wise was an old friend and mentor who had taught her all she knew about the arts of killing, stealth, and manipulation. While Haruka favored guns, Wise was a fan of blades. She still had contact with him simply because that's what one did concerning old friends, especially ones to whom debts were owed. Wise had saved Haruka's sorry hide on several occasions but had the grace to never recall a single incident, even though she knew he remembered. Wise remembered everything, in the slightest detail.

Wise had disappeared after leaving the Yakuza but Haruka knew exactly where to find him. She was, quite possibly, the only living person who did. He made his home in a secluded forest at the base of Mt. Fuji, a place known to locals as the Suicide Woods. Every year, thousands of people made their final pilgrimage to that desolate place to take their own lives. It was thought to be haunted by spirits and even Haruka had seen things in the darkness that she couldn't explain.

But none of that fazed Wise. He had wanted isolation and had gotten his wish. Even the police wouldn't bother him on the occasion that they found his tiny cabin.

Haruka would do something today. She was going to pay Wise a visit and enlist his invaluable aid in her plan. And she knew Wise would agree to help her. Even though he was a murderer, he lived by a strict moral code. By his creed, no innocents would be harmed, especially children. Children were to be cherished, their innocence protected, and so he would never complete a job in the presence of a child. What had been done to Michiru would set to boil his ever-simmering anger.

A small noise caught Haruka's attention and she looked to see Ami, having just awoken, wandering into the kitchen. Ami stretched, which caused the hem of her shirt to rise some, which caused Haruka to notice that she wasn't wearing any underwear. Haruka, quickly, looked away. The last thing poor Ami needed, especially after last night, was to be ogled.

Ami sat down opposite to Haruka, shifting as she tried to find a position that didn't hurt.

"Would you like a cushion?" Haruka offered.

"No. I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Seriously, I can get a cushion for you if you want one."

"No. It really doesn't hurt that bad." Ami winced as she continued her hunt for a comfortable seat.

Haruka sighed and shook her head, "What were you doing in Kabuki-cho, may I ask?"

Ami blushed, "I...er...I went to see someone."

"Someone?"

"Keiko."

"Keiko?"

"She's a prostitute."

Haruka sat back, "I see."

"Oh, no. No, it's not like that. She came into the hospital a year or so ago with a rash. She doesn't have much money and the staff doesn't like her kind in there so I treat her for free at her apartment. She's a really nice girl who just happened to draw a bad card in life."

"Er. Just out of curiosity, and feel free to tell me if it's none of my business, but you don't-"

"No. I don't. And it's none of your business."

"Kami-sama, Ami. When do you make time for yourself? You work a sixty hour week, you take care of me, your mother, and a prostitute-"

"_Prostitutes_, more than just Keiko."

"My point is, you make time for everyone who thinks they need you."

"If they think they need me, then they probably do. I guess I'm just that kind of person."

"You're too good to the world for people to treat you like they do. I know I couldn't have put up with it."

Ami shrugged, "That's the difference between you and I, I guess." She fidgeted for a moment, "Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did but go ahead."

"If you're really serious about killing all of those men, why not just become Sailor Uranus and blast them with a World Shaking?"

Haruka stared at the table, partly in shame, "Because I'm not Sailor Uranus anymore."

Ami smiled and cocked her head, certain that she had heard Haruka wrong, "What?"

"You heard me. The night after Michiru's funeral, I took both her henshin wand and mine and threw them into a river. A world without Michiru isn't a world worth saving."

Ami winced as she stood suddenly, "But what about Usagi? What about your duty as a Senshi?"

"Like I said. A world without Michiru." Haruka began.

"Isn't a world worth saving." Ami finished, "I can't believe you. I don't want to believe you. You're telling me that you threw away everything because of your girlfriend. Are you really that selfish?"

"I figured that if you five failed and the world was destroyed, that would be a good thing. It would make the pain go away."

Ami's anger left her to be replaced with pity for the broken woman before her. She settled back down, "Well, you know what they say. It's better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all."

Haruka's chest constricted as a sudden, bittersweet memory of Michiru came forth from the haze of her mind, "Try it. In my opinion, _They_ are wrong. Every day, I'm haunted by the what ifs and the might-have-beens. It's driving me insane."

"What will you do when, and if, you kill them all?"

"Then I'll kill the last person responsible for Michiru's death. Me."


	6. Chapter 6

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" Ami asked for, what felt like, the fifth time.

"Of course."

"It's just that tree looks familiar."

"Of course it does, it's Pine. This is a _Pine_ forest."

"How can you find your way. Everything looks the same to me."

"There are landmarks. Like that big rock over there."

"What about it?"

"That's were we turn left. There's even a trail where Wise has been going back and forth."

Ami looked down at her feet, then over Haruka's shoulder, "There is?"

"Yes. Look at where the leaves have been flattened and you can see patches of dirt."

Now that Haruka had pointed it out, Ami could see it, "Yeah. Okay."

They continued to walk downhill until they reached a particularly steep spot. A rope was tied between two trees leading down the hill, "Wise tied this off to help him get up and down this slope when it's slippery." Haruka explained. She descended the slope with a rapid skipping gait, "Now, you. Be careful and hold onto the rope if you need to."

Ami stepped onto the slope and cried out as her feet went out from under her and she slid down through the mud.

Haruka's face filled her vision, "Are you hurt?"

"Just my ego." she replied, sitting up.

l-l-l-l

Firefly tapped lightly on the glass door. She counted four men inside. All four looked at her and she quickly counted their weapons. These were bare basics guards, rent-a-cops. She began to put on the act for them, digging the toe of her shoe into the pavement and clutching her bag tighter. _Look at me, I'm a lost, scared, _harmless_ little girl. Please help me. Please be my friend._

It worked. The door buzzed and Firefly let herself in, blinking rapidly for the first time in minutes. She had let her eyes go dry, which caused tears to well up, which was just another part of the act.

"Are you okay, Sweetheart?"

Firefly sniffled, "I-I lost my mommy and daddy." she whined.

The man turned back to his buddies and, for a moment, Firefly thought she had pushed the act too far.

"Would you like to use my cell phone?" The man asked, turning back around with his phone in his hand.

She nodded happily, _Come on._

"Can you remember the number?"

She continued to nod, _Just a little closer. Come on, now_

The man bent down to hand her his cell phone. She surprised him by sticking a silenced pistol in his mouth. She angled just right and fired, the bullet passing through the first man's cheek and into another guard's forehead. Before the first man had dropped, Firefly had shot the other two guards. Quick, efficient. She killed the first man, almost nonchalantly, as she walked past.

The Japanese had a saying, _Business is War_. Firefly's business was Business and, at the age of twelve, she was one of the highest-paid assassins in the world. She worked on the side for pocket change, no less than two hundred million yen per job. Her only customer that she didn't charge was her Papa. That was for whom this job was. Papa was going to be so pleased with her.

Stepping into the elevator, she changed clothes, stripping out of her schoolgirl costume and into her work clothes, which weren't any particular color, just nondescript shades of gray. She pulled out her bandolier and stuck two smoke grenades and two stun grenades onto it before slipping it over her shoulders. Four spare magazines for her nine millimeter automatics were settled onto her belt along with both of her Benchley Model forty-two butterfly knives. Her Steel Whip, a twenty foot length of chain with a blade at one end and a weight at the other, was stashed behind the knives Finally, her favorite toy, a rig of her own design, was settled across her back. This weapon was like a double-bladed spear that she could swing with blinding speed and deadly accuracy. Better still, she could separate it into two smaller spears, wielding both with talent and skill.

She carried only a small part of her considerable arsenal for this job. It was all she would need. She smiled disarmingly at the two dozen men, all well-armed guards, that stood between her and her objective. Her boot heels clicked as she stepped from the carpet of the elevator and onto the tile floor, "Alright, you cunts." she growled, "Let's see what you can do." Her eyes moved between the four closest guards, "Eenie, meenie, minie," The guard on her furthest left drew his gun, "moe."

l-l-l-l

"Wait here." Haruka muttered to Ami before proceeding forward alone. Wise's cabin looked abandoned, like no one had lived here for a long time, "Wise, are you here?"

Wise stepped out from behind a tree, leveling a shotgun at her. Haruka could hear Ami draw her pistol and cock it. Wise shifted to get a better look at Ami, "You're pretty jumpy, Baby Ten'oh."

Haruka held a hand out to Ami, signaling her to stand down, "I could say the same thing."

"I don't get many visitors out this way."

"I can see that." They both embraced.

"Look at you, looking as slick as a broke-dick dog." Wise commented as he held her out at arm's length and inspected her. He admired Ami, "And this must be the lovely Kaioh Michiru-san I've heard so much about."

"No, Wise." Haruka explained, "This is Mizuno Ami, a dear friend."

"And I had been looking forward to meeting the woman who changed you from the hard-ass I had painstakingly built to the softie she is today."

"Let me tell you about Haruka the softie." Ami objected, "Last night, I was raped. Haruka came to my rescue and murdered the entire gang that attacked me. One right after the other. The attack lasted, maybe, ten seconds. Not even batting an eye during the whole thing."

"How big a gang?"

Ami shrugged, "I didn't exactly stop to do a roll call but, I'd say, eight."

Wise laughed, "The Haruka _I_ trained could have taken down a twenty-man gang in less than that." He turned back to Haruka, "You're out of practice, Baby."

"What do you want? I've been out of the business going on five years now. And look at you," she thumped Wise's paunch with the back of her hand, "talking about out of practice."

"I've been out of the business longer than you have."

"Well, Wise one. How would you like to go back into business?"

Wise rubbed, thoughtfully, at his salt and pepper beard, "You have my attention."

"Michiru isn't with me because she was murdered."

"And this means what to me?"

"By Yugisho's orders. Trying to get me to come back."

"By who?"

"That prick Matsumoto."

"Matsumoto, by Yugisho's orders, killed your woman to try and get you back? Have I got that right?"

"And, most likely, my daughter too."

"Your kid?"

"Hotaru. She was only a baby."

"Why do you say most likely?"

Haruka shrugged, "They never found her body."

"Doesn't mean she's dead, Baby."

"I'm sorry, but Matsumoto never struck me as the parenting type." 

"You never know. You never know." He turned to Ami, "How about you, pretty girl? You any good?"

Ami's spine stiffened and her shoulders squared defiantly, "I can hold my own in a fight, if that's what you're asking." 

"Actions speak louder than words, baby doll. From what I hear, I'm not inclined to believe you."

"I was unarmed, taken by surprise, and completely overwhelmed."

Wise shook his head, "Doesn't matter. But, with some training, I might be able to make something out of you."

"Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence." Ami muttered, rolling her eyes at the arrogant ass. She'd show him just what she could do with a blade. Her profession as a doctor only served to better her understanding of human anatomy, making her a more efficient killer. With blinding speed, she drew her knife and flung it at Wise, who caught it and flung it back, landing it with a solid thunk, in a tree only a few inches above her head.

"Have to get up earlier than that, babe, if you want to get one up on me. But, that was a good try." He turned back to Haruka, "If you want my help, it's yours. But this is the last time. I'm getting to old for this shit."


	7. Chapter 7

Firefly sat in her favorite chair, curled up, staring at the picture of her mother. It was a publicity shot and one of her mother's better ones, in Firefly's opinion. She was proud to be born of such a woman, with such regal bearing, lovely features, and fluid grace.

Her mother stood, with a violin, a very expensive violin, cupped under her chin. The bow sat, poised, against the strings, ready to give forth whatever beautiful melody her brilliant mind would compose. Her long, aquamarine locks fanned around her face and shoulders.

The only disappointment that Firefly had, concerning her mother, was that she never had a chance to know the woman better. Her mother had died in a terrible accident shortly after Firefly was born.

Hearing the door open, announcing her father's return, Firefly folded the picture and stuck it back into it's pocket on her vest before kneeling down in a subordinate posture, forehead kissing the thick rug, and prepared to declare the success of her mission before her father.

She felt his presence fill the room. Without looking up, she made her report, "All inside the Takanuka Headquarters will cease to complicate your business, Father. The files containing the criminal lies they concocted about you have been destroyed."

Even though it was strictly forbidden, Firefly risked a glance up at her father and was pleased to see him smiling down at her, "Well done, my daughter." he declared, proudly. "Well done, indeed."

Taking this praise as permission, Firefly stood and met her father's smile with one of her own, "It is a privilege and an honor to assist you, Father. How may I assist you further?"

"I have no need of your assistance at this time." He informed her and then, in a kinder tone with gentler eyes, "Your father greatly appreciates all you do for him. You work so very hard and I'm so very proud of you. But, you can't work all of the time. Go play."

l-l-l-l

Ami leaped high and seized the sturdy branch, using her momentum to swing herself across the narrow creek to the opposite bank, where she landed and tumbled forward, through a narrow opening in the brush. Rolling to her feet, she was off again, racing as fast as she could across the slippery, leaf-covered ground. There was nothing that could stop this superhuman as she leaped again, climbing the side of a steep incline in two strides to grab another tree branch. She climbed higher and higher into the tree before flinging herself out into another tree, then another, then another, before dropping to the ground before Wise and Haruka.

"Three minutes." Wise observed, hitting the button on his stopwatch, "Perfect."

Haruka nodded in agreement, "Do it again."

Ami looked up at the darkening sky, wondering if there was time enough to complete another circuit.

"There's plenty of time." Haruka assured her, "And plenty of light, if you don't dally."

As Ami turned to restart the circuit, Haruka turned to Wise, "There's no doubt she's getting better."

"No doubt." He agreed.

"But, the question is always the same. Will any of this matter when shit hits the fan?"

"That's the question, isn't it? Seemingly natural born leaders reach an infant-like state and need to be cared for when things start to go down, while childish people find an inner strength and wisdom they never knew they possessed." He shrugged, "There's really no way to tell, beforehand, how she'll react."

"I have faith in her. She's a lot tougher than anybody gives her credit for being."

"She seems that way, but, then again, looks can be deceiving."

"I wonder how she'll react tomorrow." Haruka said aloud.

"You mean while we're working on her or after she finds out?"

"Both."

"Frightened, and then angry. You might not get any for a whole week."

Haruka glared at Wise, "Shut up."

l-l-l-l

Both Wise and Haruka crouched over the sleeping Ami, who was blissfully unaware of what was about to transpire. She simply laid there, sound asleep, exhausted after a long day of difficult training. Haruka took a moment to admire Ami, with her soft facial contours and angelic expression, her lips slightly parted, before a signal from Wise told her to begin. Haruka removed a clean rag from her pocket and stuffed it in Ami's mouth. The younger woman's breath hitched a moment, her eyes wide and searching as she tried to orientate herself. They took this moment of confusion and rolled her onto her stomach, binding her wrists.

Haruka straddled Ami, pinning the petite doctor in place with her body weight. By now, Ami realized that something was very wrong and began to buck and twist, uttering muffled squeals and groans as she tried to free herself but was without leverage to do so. Haruka desperately wanted to calm the woman, especially when Ami began to cry with panic, but this was all part of the training. She remembered the night she had gone through this very same thing, recalling the frightening event as she helped Wise bind Ami's ankles and stuff the dark hood over her head.

Haruka doubled Ami over her shoulder and followed Wise out of the cabin. This staged "kidnapping" and the days that would follow would teach Ami how to withstand the rigors of torture in the event she was captured and interrogated. She would be beaten, shocked, starved, and robbed of sleep. It was their goal to keep her in a constant state of confusion with irregular "sessions."

Of course, all of this would take place in Wise's cabin and Ami would be in no real danger but she had to genuinely believe that someone had taken her against her will for whatever reason.

Neither Haruka nor Wise spoke as the meandered through the woods in a convoluted circuit back to the cabin. Ami continued to fight them both, growling, struggling, and making muffled threats. At one point, she landed a pretty solid kick to Haruka's ribs and, when she was set down for a moment, immediately tried to escape, scooting off in whatever direction she thought the cabin lay. Haruka, sore ribs and all, was pretty proud of the woman. She hadn't known Ami, who was always very quiet, shy, and bookish, to be so damn tough.

Ending their long route, designed specifically for confusing Ami, they reentered Wise's cabin and went into a back room accessible only through a sliding wall. Ami's eyes had grown accustomed to the darkness of first the night, then the hood and Haruka temporarily blinded her with a flashlight while the hood was replaced by a blindfold. Haruka and Wise muscled Ami into a chair that was bolted to the floor and bound to it. With that finished, they immediately left and went into a separate room to observe her through a two-way mirror.

Haruka and Wise settled down to observe Ami. Ami didn't do anything. She simply sat in the chair and waited patiently.

"She's not freaking out." Haruka observed, "That's unexpected."

"Remember when I did this to you?"

"I broke within twenty four hours."

"How long do you think she'll last?"

"I don't know. She's proving to be a lot tougher than even I anticipated. Forty eight hours."

"We'll have to start in on the final part of her training tomorrow. Let's let her stew for tonight."

Haruka sighed, "I really wish we didn't have to do this."

"You know as well as I how to deal with pain. First, she must experience it to learn to steel herself against it."


	8. Chapter 8

Haruka tightened the mask over her face. It only covered the lower half, leaving everything above the bridge of her nose exposed. The mask had a voice box set in it that would disguise her voice from Ami.

Both she and Wise would be testing Ami and teaching her about the management of pain. Haruka didn't want to do this, she cared to much for her little bluenette friend but she wanted Ami to be strong and succeed, therefore, she had to show neither mercy nor kindness.

Opening the door, she observed Ami for a moment. The woman had not spent the night well. Her wrists and ankles were chafed and swollen from her struggles against the ropes that held her. Her chin rested against her chest and she appeared to be asleep.

Haruka went over to a corner, where there was a hose. Picking up the nozzle, she gave Ami the worst wake-up call ever, soaking her with the icy spray.

Awakened, Ami gave her head a shake to rid herself of any lingering sleep before straightening and sitting proudly. Haruka reached forward and snatched the gag from Ami's mouth.

Despite her demeanor, Ami's fear was evident in her voice, "Who are you? What do you want from me? Please, let me go. I don't have any money or anything and my mother, she's very sick. She needs me."

"I'm sure she does." Haruka replied, coldly. Her voice was distorted by the voice box and came out low, masculine, and somewhat raspy. It hid her true voice quite well, "My name is none of your concern. We seek some information you have and you will give it to us. If you cooperate, you will not be harmed and will be allowed to go free."

"Information?" Ami shook her head, "No, you've made a mistake. I'm a doctor, not some government spy."

"We know full well what your occupation is. A doctor at Juuban Second General, am I correct? No. The information we seek concerns an acquaintance of yours named Tenou Haruka."

Ami hesitated, "You're mistaken. I've never met this person."

Though Haruka was bursting with pride at her small friend's courage, she feigned disdain, "Oh, come now, Mizuno. We've been watching you and have seen you in this woman's company many times."

"I've never met her." Ami asserted.

"And you'll say no more? This is your final chance. After that, we'll have to resort to some of our alternative methods of persuasion."

Ami began to shiver but held her ground, "I'm telling you, I don't know anybody by that name. Sorry, but it appears your information is false."

"False, you say." Without a word of warning, Haruka backhanded Ami, tossing the woman's head to one side and cracking her neck. She grabbed Ami's chin and forced her head back around, "Is your amnesia cured?"

In reply, Ami spat in Haruka's face.

_Good girl, Ami. _Haruka thought as she fished a handkerchief from her back pocket and wiped away Ami's spit, "Very well, I'll be back later. Hopefully, by that time, you'll have remembered what we want to know. If not, I have all the time I need." Haruka left the room, locking the door behind her.

"She's doing pretty well." Wise, who had been watching through the two-way mirror, observed, "You were, if I recall correctly, a whimpering idiot by this point."

"I'm very proud of her." Haruka replied, "Now, I just have to find some way of saving face when she passes."

"Oh? So confident."

"There's no doubt in my mind she'll last at least as long as I did, if not longer."

"There's still twelve hours left in your window."

"She'll make it." Haruka replied, "And, when it looks like she's about to crack, I'll go in and 'rescue' her."

"I don't think so."

"What?"

"I want to see if she can escape through her own means. She's very intelligent, she might think up a way to get loose on her own."

l-l-l-l

It was Wise's turn to interrogate Ami. He wore the same kind of mask that Haruka had on when she had taken her turn before. Haruka watched through the glass, listening to the conversation as Wise worked on Ami. His methods were less physical than hers but no less effective. Haruka marveled as he dug through Ami's mind, stole her most private thoughts, laid them bare, and returned them. Essentially, he raped her mind.

"You love her." He observed.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ami replied.

"I think you do. Why else would you continue to keep silent about her whereabouts. Why not feed us some bullshit story to get yourself off of the hook?"

"Because I won't sacrifice an innocent just to save myself."

"So you intend to martyr yourself? Hmm? That's a most noble cause but futile. I know everything about you. I know that your father is an artist and that your mother, once a great doctor, now can't even remember her own daughter's name."

Ami stiffened at the mention of her mother's illness.

"Ah, I see I've struck a nerve. Please explain to me how you're not as good a doctor as her, you being her daughter and all."

"I haven't been a doctor for as long."

"I think you're lying, Mizuno. I think the real reason that you're not as good a doctor is because you're incompetent."

"Shut up." Ami hissed.

"Or, perhaps, you're afraid. You're afraid that, because you're her daughter, more will be expected of you. You're afraid that you won't be able to handle the challenge."

"Go away."

"Or, perhaps what frightens you even more is watching her die, knowing that there's nothing you can do to alleviate her suffering. Or, you're ashamed. Yes, that's it. You're ashamed that your mother pisses the bed because she can't remember what a toilet is for. You're embarrassed when she screams incoherently in public. Secretly, you wish she'd just hurry up and die so that you won't have to be associated with her anymore."

A tear slid out from under the blindfold, "You bastard. I hate you." Her entire body strained against the ropes as she fought to get at him. Her breath hitched in her chest and she sat, on the verge of tears, as Wise left her alone, once more.

Haruka wanted to cry but steeled herself against the tears. They had to make Ami stronger, cause her as much pain as possible. She would thank them, and forgive them, in the end. Or, at least, Haruka hoped she would.


	9. Chapter 9

Haruka awoke to an alarm on her wristwatch. It was two-thirty in the morning and time to interrogate Ami once more. As quietly as possible, so as not to disturb Wise, she dressed and pulled her mask on. Unlocking the door, she went into the room where Ami was held and found only an empty chair. Confused, she simply stared at it until a weight collided with her back and an arm locked around her neck, cutting off her air. She glanced at her reflection in the two-way mirror and saw Ami, with a crazed look in her eye, clinging to her back with a perfectly executed sleeper hold. The woman must have worked loose of her bonds and hidden in a corner.

Ami's attack had knocked loose Haruka's mask, "Ami, stop. It's me."

Despite Haruka's warning, Ami, obviously, wasn't paying attention. She either knew about the ruse or was too frightened to listen. Either way, it was apparent that the petite woman was beyond pissed. Carefully, so as not to accidentally hurt her, Haruka spun in an effort to throw Ami off.

Ami rolled to a stop and was immediately on her feet again, ready to resume her attack.

"Ami, enough."

She stopped and blinked in confusion, "Haruka?"

"Yes."

Ami rushed forward and clung to Haruka, "I'm sorry. I didn't know. I'm so sorry. Did I hurt you? I didn't mean to."

"It's okay. You're fine." Haruka gently pulled away from her.

"Haruka, these men, they kidnapped me. They were looking for you. How did you find me?"

The door opened and Ami tensed, expecting one of her captors. But it was only Wise. There must have been some confusion concerning the schedule.

Recognizing Wise, Ami turned to Haruka, "What the hell is going on here?"

Haruka scratched at the back of her head, "Well...you see...This was part of your training. You passed."

"My training?" Ami simply stared at her, stupefied, "You're telling me that I wasn't actually kidnapped?"

"Yes."

"Then, who spent the past few days torturing me?"

"Well, uh." This was not going well at all, "That would be me. And him."

Ami's gaze flicked back and fourth between Haruka and Wise. Haruka winced when noticed Ami's swollen jaw. Haruka had delivered the blow that had done that, "You?"

"You were in no actual danger, Ami." Wise added, "And it is part of the training. Both Haruka and I went through it. It's the way to learn to control pain in the event that you are ever actually captured."

Ami's nostrils flared and her eyes widened in fury, "You." she hissed.

Haruka began, "I don't suppose an apology-" Her words were cut off as Ami delivered a vicious uppercut to Haruka's jaw, sending the older woman flying. The moment Haruka hit the ground, Ami was on top of her, delivering blow after blow. She rolled Haruka over, seized a fistful of hair, and slammed Haruka's head into the cement floor.

Haruka's vision blurred as she fought for consciousness, silently praising Ami for her quick and powerful beating. Wise grabbed Ami, pinning both of her arms to her sides in a powerful hug and pulled her off of Haruka. Ami screamed in rage as she jacked up her legs, kicking randomly while trying to loosen Wise's grip on her. Despite his age, Wise was still as strong as an ox and would not be swayed easily.

Wise kept Ami in the armbind until the woman had calmed somewhat. She glared as Haruka picked herself up and tried to stem the flow of blood from her broken nose.

"I deserved that." Haruka mumbled.

Ami nodded vigorously, still glaring and still very angry.

Haruka nodded to Wise, "You can let her go."

"Don't you _dare_." Ami roared, "Don't you _dare_ let me go. I'll kill her. I'll _fucking_ kill her and then I'll kill you."

"It seems I was wrong in my original assessment." Wise mused, "She's one crazy bitch."

"Oh, you have no _idea_." Ami growled.

"Ami. That's enough." Haruka said

"After all of the shit I did for you. You treated me like that. Why?"

"It was the final part of your training. The final exam. You passed."

"And, tell me, what would have happened if I failed?"

Haruka shrugged, "We'd have to send you on your way. You wouldn't be fit to work with us."

"Oh, you're a real piece of work. You know that, right?"

"I caught the hint."

Wise released Ami and she stalked away from them, leaned up against a wall and continued to glare at them, "Where are my things?"

"In the next room." Wise replied.

Turning on her heel, Ami left the room, closing and locking the door behind her, "I'll let you out when I damn well feel like it."


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Bit of an homage to The Offspring in this chapter. The song's called _The Kids Aren't Alright_. I think it expresses the mood nicely, don't you?_

Haruka laid out on the floor, stretching her stiff back.

"How long do you think she'll keep us in here?" Wise asked.

They had been locked in the tiny interrogation room by Ami shortly after the revelation of her faux kidnapping. Needless to say, Ami was less than pleased with the two of them and had decided to keep them in here to give her time to calm down. At least, that's what Haruka hoped, but, then again, they had been in here for the past twelve hours.

"She's angry," Haruka assured him, "but not cruel. I'm sure she'll let us out before too much longer."

As if in response to her words, the lock clicked and the door opened. Ami leaned against the door frame, staring Haruka down, "If you're done moping in here, I'd like to speak to you." she said in a level, deceptively calm, voice.

Haruka stood and followed Ami out of the room. Even though the woman's voice was calm, Haruka could see the lingering fury in her body language, her stride, her posture, the way she never allowed her hands to relax from a tight fist.

"I take it you're still angry with me?"

Ami chuckled, "I don't think I've ever been this pissed in my entire life. And why wouldn't I be? I've just spent the past couple of days being beaten, mind-raped, starved-" 

"Did you eat something?"

"Yes, and don't change the subject. I am so unbelievably angry, Haruka. I simply don't know what to do with myself. I want to scream and break things and kill somebody so badly that I think I may very well explode. How could you do that to me? I made sure you had a roof over your head, and food to eat. I've supported you for the past three years while you pissed away Michiru's inheritance on booze and pills. I mean, do you think I have money to throw around like that?"

"Think about it this way." Haruka offered, "Let's say that you did go out on these missions with us, without doing the final exam. Let's say that you were captured, for real, and interrogated. Let's say that these people didn't stop at simply beating or starving you. They want this information so badly that they will stop at nothing. You needed to learn how to overcome pain and fear so that you can keep a clear mind, gather information, and think of a way to escape. Because, Ami, if you were captured, there's a good chance that I might not be able to get to you. That's not saying that I won't try, but I might not be able to. You might be on your own."

"I fail to see your point."

"My point, Ami, is that, in the event that I can't help you, you'd have to be able to get yourself out of whatever situation you were in. This training has taught you how to do that. You had been, as far as you knew, kidnapped. You kept a clear head and thought of a way to get free all by yourself. I don't think I've ever been more proud of you."

Ami was silent as she considered Haruka's words, "So, I suppose I should be grateful." She said at last.

Haruka blessed Ami for her open mind, "You're welcome."

"Do you want me to take a look at your nose?"

Haruka shrugged, grateful for the change in subject, "If you want. Wise reset it with a couple of pencils."

Ami, gingerly, tapped the bridge of Haruka's nose. There was a sickening crunch of cartilage and Haruka's head swam.

Haruka had, somehow or another, ended up on the floor with Ami kneeling over her, "Reset it with a couple of pencils, huh?" Ami muttered, placing the bandage and pulling off her latex gloves.

"Well, what do you expect? We didn't exactly have a first aid kit and a _doctor_ at our disposal."

"Point taken." Ami replied, "When are we going to get underway with this...mission."

"Now that your training is complete, we can begin immediately. But, first, we need an informant on the inside."

"We need an informant?"

"My usual work was taking out a single individual. The Yakuza always had any and all information I would need, concerning my target, ready and waiting. Now that we're freelance, we'll have to do all of that shit for ourselves."

"And what's my job throughout this?"

"Technical support. I want to keep you as far away from the actual firefight as possible."

"Why?"

"You're training was rushed. It takes years of training and experience for a contract of this magnitude."

"In case you've forgotten," Ami replied acidly, "I'm not exactly some helpless damsel in distress. I _do_ have years of training and experience as-"

Haruka hurriedly clapped a hand over Ami's mouth, silencing her, and made a pointed glance over her shoulder, where Wise was lingering and listening, "Wise man, be gone with you." Haruka growled, "It's not polite to eavesdrop."

They waited until Wise had left. "Speaking of her," Haruka continued, "We could use her assistance. Where's your henshin wand?"

"In my purse." Ami replied sheepishly, "Which was in my car."

"Which is, now, in about six thousand different pieces scattered throughout Japan. Lovely. Well, we can write that idea off."

"Hopefully, they didn't realize what it was. Maybe they just thought it was a fancy novelty and threw it out."

"Threw it out where? Face it, Ami. It's gone. Period. Looks like the Sailor Senshi are down one more member."

"Christ, if we keep this up, there won't be any left. After Usagi failed to resurrect Rei and Minako."

"How the hell were we supposed to know that they could only be resurrected if they had been killed in Senshi form?"

"Mamoru left her, she took that pretty hard. She's back in rehab now."

"What's this? The sixth time?"

Ami shook her head, "I've lost count."

"For what, this time?"

"Drugs. I think Crystal Meth but I'm not sure. I don't remember. Goddammit, Haruka, what the hell happened to us? It seemed like everything just fell apart. You're a murderer, Usagi's a drug addict, I'm my mother's keeper. Makoto can't keep a business going to save her life. She's homeless now, you know. She's almost at her wit's end."

"The cruelest dream, reality." Haruka finished

_When we were young, the future was so bright._

_The old neighborhood was so alive._

_And every kid on the whole damn street_

_Was gonna make it big and not be beat._

_Now, the neighborhood's cracked and torn._

_The kids are grown-up but their lives are worn._

_How can one little street_

_Spoil so many lives?_

_Chances blown, nothing's free._

_Longing for what used to be._

_Still it's hard, hard to see._

_Fragile lives, shattered dreams._


	11. Chapter 11

Haruka reclined in her seat before the screen of the computer. This new base of operations was in the back of a large van Haruka had bought and Ami had outfitted. Ami had been relieved of caring for her mother when Haruka hired Makoto to care for the older Mizuno, freeing up a great deal of Ami's time and energy. Between Wise's experience, Ami's intelligence, and her own youth, Haruka felt fairly confident about their chances of success. But still, the X factors non-withstanding, they still needed an inside informant if they were to succeed.

With colored hair and contacts, a disguised Ami was working as a mechanic to bug several cars used by some of Yugisho's associates with small microphones. Haruka was monitoring her progress, ready to intercede if her cover was blown and things got out of hand.

"That's the last one," Ami radioed, "How's the reception?"

"Clear as a bell, Ames. Come on back in." With that, Haruka set down her radio and began recording anything each of the microphones might pick up. The bugs had a range of only a few kilometers so they would have to chase each of the cars if something interesting came up.

The back door opened. Haruka's instincts got ahead of her sense and she had her pistol drawn, cocked, and centered between Ami's eyes before she realized who it was. She, slowly, released the hammer and set the gun down, "Sorry."

Ami, however, was unfazed. Tugging a blue bandana from her hair, she breezed past Haruka to check the recordings, "Looks good."

"Not bad for a first time." Haruka agreed. She tugged Ami into a chair, "Listen, I know I've asked this before but, are you _certain_ you want to go through this? You realize that, if we get caught, we could be looking at spending the rest of our lives in prison. And that's if the cops catch us. If the Yakuza do, prison will look lovely compared to what _they'll_ put us through."

"My answer is the same as it was the first time, and the second, and the third. I loved Michiru as much as you did. Maybe not in the same way but just as much as you did. I would love nothing more to help you destroy the ones who killed her."

Haruka sat back, somewhat surprised at what the petite woman had just said. She had always considered Ami to be...well...a nerd. Not your average, run-of-the-mill nerd but a nerd nonetheless. The woman had always, in one way or another, had her nose pressed to a computer screen. She had thought Ami was one of those turn-the-other-cheek types. The fact that the woman was more than willing to seek vengeance, to kill in cold blood and rage, was surprising.

Haruka also realized something about Ami. It was something in her voice. She had heard it before but never fully realized it. Ami had a lot of repressed rage. Haruka could hear it clearly now, like a thick coating in the back of Ami's throat, like she was holding something back. All of the years of abuse from her classmates and society coupled with the fact that the woman rarely showed emotion had created a sort of powder keg within her. All it would take was the proper spark and Ami would fly into a blood rage. Haruka had caught a glimpse of what one of Ami's rages would look like the morning that Ami had broken her nose.

This was a problem. To do the kind of work Haruka required, Ami needed to be detached. She couldn't see her enemies as being human. If she did, she would have difficulty taking lives, not that Haruka wanted to put her in such a position. If Ami found herself unable to control her emotions in extremely high stress situations, she would prove to be a liability and Haruka would be forced to pull her from the mission.

To kill the time while they monitored the bugs, both Ami and Haruka began to tend to their weapons. Ami had, until recently, never held a gun. She was still, understandably, skittish around firearms and tended to startle at any sudden movements from the inanimate objects. Haruka heard her yelp at the metallic snap of the slide on her forty-five and smiled. Ami may be filled with rage and completely unpredictable, but she was still just a nerd.

Wise was away for the moment, having a meeting with a few of his old arms-dealing contacts. He and Haruka, and Ami, agreed that they would possibly need some specialty weapons that neither he nor Haruka possessed in their arsenals. For nearly three million yen, he was seeking out a pair of fifty caliber sniper rifles for them and an MP-5 assault rifle for Ami. The compact, recoil-less, and fairly accurate rifle was a perfect match for the petite and inexperienced marksman.

l-l-l-l

"I've got something." Ami announced.

"What?"

"No idea." She pulled the headphone jack from it's port, "Take a listen."

A man's voice emanated from speakers, "_This is so humiliating_."

"Turn it up a bit," Haruka commanded.

"_I'm educated and well-read, I'm not a mechanic. I have my pride. Go to university, mother said, so you can get a high-paying job. No, I decided to work for these pricks, detailing cars for a slave's wages._"

"Sounds like we have a disgruntled employee." Ami observed.

"We may have our informant. Now, _who_ is he?"

There was a second voice in the background.

"What did he say?" Haruka asked.

"'Komatsu, I think."

"You think?"

"Eighty-five percent certain."

"Find somebody named Komatsu that claims employment at this address."

"Already ahead of you." Ami had turned to a second computer and was puttering about in the prefecture employment records. "Here he is, Komatsu Mamoru. Doesn't live far."

Haruka grunted, "Maybe we should go pay him a friendly little visit."

l-l-l-l

Haruka contemplated the next phase of her plan while she waited for Komatsu to leave work. She would need to make him her ally against the Yakuza. She had to scare him and, then, be his friend. He wouldn't have to do anything for her, other than feed her information.

She would be taking Komatsu to Wise's cabin. It was secluded enough that there wouldn't be any unwanted visitors while she was working on him. And here he was.

She watched him pull off his coat and hat and toss them into the back of his car, a cheap Volkswagen. He seemed a little upset. Haruka hit her lights, bathing him and his crap-mobile in a bright white glow.

His eyes were as wide as dinner plates as she approached him, tire iron in hand, "What do you want?"

She smiled, "You." And she swung, only grazing his chin but with enough force to knock him unconscious. She gathered him up and dragged him back to her car, depositing him in the trunk.

l-l-l-l

Haruka and Ami sat on opposite sides of the cabin's main room, their attention was drawn by the cabin's third occupant. Komatsu hung upside down from the ceiling, shirtless, bound and blindfolded, quietly praying in fear. A single lamp, the only light in the room, illuminated only him and the immediate area around him, leaving the rest of the room in dark shadow.

"Good evening, Komatsu-san." Haruka greeted, her voice low and dark.

He started at her voice, "Who are you? What do you want? I warn you, I've got powerful friends."

"Let's talk about your friends."

"Get your own friends, bitch. I ain't talking."

"Oh, I think you'll change your mind in a moment."

"What do you mean?"

Haruka stepped closer, revealing herself in the light. She smiled and turned to a table laden with tools. She selected an Oxyacetylene torch, "I have a way of making people talk, Komatsu-san, and you'll talk, believe me. Now, you can talk or," She ignited the torch, "I can burn. Now, the interesting thing about this is that it doesn't actually feel like burning," she spoke as she wandered around behind him, "It's too hot, you see. It sears the nerve endings then, all you feel is cold. Isn't science fun, Komatsu-san?"

Behind Komatsu was a steak on a pan. Haruka ran the extremely hot flame over the meat and it's scent began to waft through the room and she jabbed him in the back with a Popsicle. He cried out and bucked in his restraints. Haruka laughed as she drew over his bare back with the icy treat, "Smell that, Komatsu-san? I'm burning away some of your fat."

He began to cry, pitifully, "Fine, fine. I'll tell you anything you want. Anything. Just st-"

His words were cut off as Haruka jammed the Popsicle in his mouth and released the ropes that held him, allowing him to fall to the floor. Komatsu immediately struggled out of the ropes and to his feet, pulling off the blindfold and removing the Popsicle, "You're not a very nice person."

Haruka shut off her torch and picked up a camera, "What was your first clue, the beating, the kidnapping, or the faux torture session?"

He snorted, "What can I do for you?"

"I'm going to take down the Yakuza and, guess what, you get to help. Unless, of course, you want to be their bitch for the rest of your life."

"I hate the Yakuza, every last god-damn one of them."

Haruka took a seat and gestured for him to do the same, "Tell me about them."

Komatsu lit a cigarette, "The head of my branch of the Yakuza is a man named Matsumoto Kenji. He's a man of strict habits. He takes first tee-time at nine-thirty exactly at Murasaki Greens. From there, he goes straight for his offices on the twelfth floor of the Murasaki building. Yes, the same company that owns the country club he golfs at, he owns them both."

"What about security?"

"The typical paid thugs but they aren't the real threat."

"What do you mean?"

"He has an assassin that works almost exclusively for him. Never met her but I've heard plenty. She's young but experienced. She never leaves his side unless he has a specific task for her. I tell you, I'd hate to cross paths with her on a bad day."

"How young is she?"

"No idea. Like I said, I never met her. All I know is that she's really young. I don't even think she's legal yet."

"Matsumoto's using kids to do his dirty work. That's just like him. You got a name for this half-pint?"

"The name I keep hearing is 'Firefly'. I don't know if that's her real name or not. It sounds like you know Matsumoto personally."

"I do. I used to work with him under Yugisho."

"You worked for the Godfather, himself?"

"He wasn't the Godfather at the time."

"What do you want with Matsumoto?"

"Personal business."

"Anything else you need?"

"I'll need to stay in contact with you." She gave him her cell number, "Put me in as 'Baby'. I might need you to keep feeding me information."

"Done. But I want something in return."

"Which would be?"

"Protection. For myself and my family."

Haruka nodded. Komatsu wanted protection and she wanted Ami as far away from the action as possible. This was the perfect match. She beckoned Ami forward, "This is my associate. She'll be keeping you company for the time being. She reports directly to me so you are to be on your best behavior. If she tells me about anything inappropriate, I _will_ char you for real."

"That's fine. Do we have a deal? Information for protection?"

Haruka shook his hand, "Deal."


End file.
